dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Semiramis Asmodeus
She is the younger sister of Creuserey Asmodeus, she has similar levels of power to her brother but has more potential. She has mastered other powers and trains more than her brother, or at least she did when she was young. She also has her own peerage. Appearance She has long black hair, gold eyes and she is a very well developed and beautiful woman. She has pointed ears and pale skin, but her skin is not as pale as her brothers, it looks more like the perfect skin of a vampire than his. She wears a black dress that leaves her arms and shoulders exposed. Personality She can be slightly sadistic at times, is very willful and won't even let her brother tell her what to do, however, despite being a member of the Old Satan Faction she does no agree with all of their opinions. She thinks that thee Satans that originally had power are the only ones that deserved to rule, she wants to find a way to resurrect them so that they can rule as they did. She doesn't believe that her brother is a ruler and she berates him for it. She also dislikes Shalba, but her and Katarea are close, she works with her a lot as she can stand her more than the others. History She has been researching since she was a child how to bring back the old Satans, which was what led her to stealing the goblet which held Lucifer's power to protect it, she didn't trust even the Lucifuge with it. She also looked for and collected several powerful items. Plot TBD Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: '''She is stronger than her brother, she doesn't use the power of Ophis like them as she sees it as cheating. She is easily on par with Serafall and Azazel, but she also understands where her limits are. '''Master Magician: '''She has been studying magic for longer than the others and because of it she is very experienced with all types, aside from those that belong to the Angels as she is incapable. She utilizes her many types in combat. '''Magical Chains: She can summon magical chains that can bind many things, as long as they are even in power with her or weaker, but they do have blades on the end which can be used for distance combat. '''Immense Durability: '''She can take a great deal of damage, although she is not invincible and she takes damage from every attack. But she has a high pain tolerance and can ignore all small injuries, only fatal wounds can stop her when she gets serious. '''Flight: '''She can fly using her wings. Equipment '''Book of Babylon: '''A book that can be used to summon the flying fortress of Babylon. A fortress with battlements and is incredibly difficult to get into. She can watch anything from the throne, once she sits upon it she can control the fortress with her mind, including a large cannon that is capable of collecting magical energy and firing it. It does however take a massive amount of magic to summon, she does not have the power to do so alone. Category:Fanon Antagonist Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Superboy19